A scroll compressor in which conventional compressor and motor are integrated with one another is disclosed in JP-A No. 2009-257337. JP-A No. 2009-257337 discloses a structure including a compressor body that includes a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll and a motor portion that rotates the orbiting scroll. The output shaft of the motor is coupled to the drive shaft of the orbiting scroll via the shaft coupling and the cooling fan.